Sik Tzo Fan May
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: KaRe. At a cooking competition, one of the chefs catches Kai's eye. Just what is Fate cooking up?


**Hiya! Holiday, haven't posted much anything, so I decided to put his out. Had the idea for awhile, needed to get it out. Feedback pwease!**

**Sik Tzo Fan May**

(1)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 8th annual Bakuden Banquet! The competition begins in twenty five minutes. I hope you're all ready!"

Kai narrowed his eyes, his demeanor exuding distaste.

"Am I the only one who thinks the announcer is taking a bit too much Ritalin?"

Beside him, Takao was literally bouncing in excitement, as well as drooling copiously. "Did you hear that? Just twenty five minutes before they start making all…that…FOOD! Awesome right? Kai? Hey, where'd you go?" He turned left and right, searching for his 'buddy'.

The hall had a lush, rich red carpet, grand paintings, tapestries and statues, with two regal, elaborately decorated oak doors at either end. In the center of the area were a dozen small kitchen areas, where the chefs were busy preparing for the upcoming event. Arranged around these were about thirty small, white linen clothed tables.

In twenty five minutes, each of these cooks would begin to create their best dishes, without any assistance, to be sampled by judges, and then distributed out among the guests. After successfully nagging away what was left of Kai's soul, Tyson had managed to convince his Russian friend to take him here. Getting a seat at this thing required connections, but that wasn't a problem for the slate haired teen.

There he was! Leaning against the wall, pretending not to know Takao and looking tempting doing it. "You said you wouldn't embarrass me. _So don't_." The last part came out in a hiss, and for a moment even the prospect of soon being fed could shake away the heavy feeling of dread that settled onto Takao. "Uh, s-s-sure, Kai! Um, so let's go find a table, yeah?"

They soon claimed a table near one of the kitchen stations, where a blond young man was dozing on the table.

"Jeez, is he drooling?" Kai frowned in distaste, while Takao ignored them both and pointed at an approaching figure. "Hey Sourpuss, who's that?"

Wearing the white uniform of a chef, and oddly enough a yellow and blue beret over bright green hair instead of the customary Abraham Lincoln styled chef's hat, an angry looking boy strode over.

"Enrique! Enrique, wake up!" Groggily, the blonde lifted his head, only to be walloped by a steel ladle the angry chef had somehow produced out of nowhere.

"I know people here, you fool! Show some class!"

"B-But," he pleaded, "Oliver, _il più_ _caro_, I-"(2)

"Don't you _il più_ _caro_ me! I could see you drooling from over there!" He turned to Kai and Tyson, and smiled apologetically. "I apologize for our rudeness. Please, enjoy the show."

Shooting the now-whimpering blonde one more reproachful look, he began to walk away.

"Oh, and monsieur, I think you will find chef number seven will make for the most entertaining show, oi?"

It bothered Kai more than a little how abrupt his transition from overlord-of-doom to guiltless-angel had been.

"He's gonna make me sleep on the couch tonight, I just know it!"

Enrique buried his face into his arms on the table, from which Kai and Tyson heard pathetic whimpers and the occasional sniffle. Ignoring this disturbing display, Kai casually rose from the table and began his search for chef number seven. If they were worth watching, he might stick around for a while instead of ditching the place for a few hours like he had planned, although definitely not at the table with the sniveling blond and the food-crazy idiot. Both of them drooled far too much for his taste.

Everything was set, ready to go. Feline eyes roamed the small area as he checked once more. The eggs were out, the pan already warm, and he had his headphones already around his neck, ready to play all his favorite songs in order to prevent a panic attack. Walking calmly around his station, black braid thumping lightly against his lower thigh (definitely _not_ pacing, he told himself), chef number seven's thought flickered briefly back to the guest he had seen earlier.

His hair had been wild and slate colored in the front, but dark blue in the back His pale, handsome face had seemed angry, flames practically leaping from eyes the same hue as the finest red wine, and just as intoxicating. His manner and movements were mysterious and alluring, effectively burning the tall figure into the chef's mind.

"Hey Rei! Ready to go, I see."

Rei smiled, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah Oliver. Where'd you go?"

"Oh, nowhere, just had to take care of something."

"Hmm, right." The Chinese teen crossed his arms over his chest, and eyed him suspiciously. You weren't torturing Enrique again, were you?"

"Whatever do you mean, of course I wasn't. Besides, he likes it when I do."

He blinked. "Okay, I did not need to hear that."

"Don't be jealous, now." The violet eyed boy winked, and smirked playfully. "Besides, I saw you _looking _at Hiwatari Kai-san, you were almost drooling…"

"Hiwatari Kai, huh… Hey, know what, I just remembered, I, uh, I need more rosemary, so like, I'm going to run and go get some more, so uh, yeah, bye!"

The young chef rushed away, his blush identical to the bright scarlet his feet dashed over. Oliver smiled. Tutting quietly to himself, he made his way over to his own station.

"Two minutes left!"

The cook-off had gone by all too quickly for Kai; chef number seven, or Rei Kon, as he had learned, was simply entrancing. Seated by himself at a table he had acquired purely through his gift of persuasion (and _not_ a third-level of-hell glare), he had stared, dumbstruck, at the phenomenon before him. Shiny, coal black hair was twined into a single, thick braid, and a red yin-yang bandana held back lengthy bangs. Time spent out in the sun had given his skin an exquisite caramel color, which matched his exotic, honey colored , cat like eyes. He moved like a cat, too. Every step fluid, every motion the embodiment of grace.

"One minute left!"

Rei continued to mouth the words of the song blasting out of his head phones. There was a smudge of yellow sauce on his right cheek that was beginning to itch, but it would have to wait. He had to arrange the fish just right or the effect would be ruined… There! Now all he had to do was-

"Time! Would all chefs please discontinue all activities on the floor!"

-nothing.

He sighed happily, and removed his head phones. Everyone was cheering. The cooks smiled and congratulated each other, glad the ordeal was over. Rei found Oliver over by Enrique's table (Takao was trying to convince the judges to let him get the first taste), trapped in the Itallian boy's crushing embrace and being smothered with kisses.

"You were awesome!" Kiss. "I'm so proud of you, babe!" Smooch. "Those other suckers don't stand a chance!" Peck, kiss, smooch.

"Suckers? If anyone sucks, Enrique, it's you." The blond paused in smothering Oliver and grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, just kidding!"

Rei snorted. Oliver, sensing an opportunity to tease, smirked mischievously.

"What's the matter Rei, didn't see who you expected over here?"

He flinched, and turned his head away haughtily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Will the following contestants please report to the judges at once: Oliver Jacques, Rei Kon, and Koko Madungo!"

Rei whistled a lilting tune as he padded down the hall. He had placed second. Oliver had placed first, and someone else had placed third. He turned left, following the directions Oliver had given him. It really didn't make sense to him how far away the restrooms were, especially for such events as the banquet.

He shrugged, continued walking, and nearly died of shock when he realized who was in front of him. It was him! Glimmering red eyes locked with his, and suddenly breathing seemed much harder than it should have been.

"I'm sorry. Congratulations, Rei-san."

"Wah?"

He mentally slapped himself.

"I-I mean, thank you very much. You're Hiwatari Kai, right?"

Crimson eyes widened slightly in surprise, and his lips curved upwards, forming a barely detectable smile.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kai took a breathe, took hold of his quickly retreating nerve, and lifted his hand up to Rei's face. The amber eyed boy stood completely still, in utter disbelief of what was happening. The Russian's warm touch sent a toe curling shiver down Rei's spine, causing him to swallow a gasp.

"You had sauce on your face."

And Rei wanted to _die_.

"Joking, Kon, joking. Would you like to go out for some coffee with me?"

Two could play at that game. Rei scowled. "You do realize it's past one o'clock in the morning, don't you? And that that was completely uncalled for?"

Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot- Kai paused in mentally berating himself when he realized an answer was expected.

"Yes, of course. I apologize."

He began to turn away when he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back around.

"You can't leave now! How are you going to make it up to me?"

Rei sighed grieviously, wound an arm around Kai's waist, and began to walk them towards an exit.

"I guess you'll just have to take me out for that coffee."

Spicy, eh? Smirking to himself, Kai decided he could handle that.

* * *

**(1)-It means 'have you eaten?' A common greeting in Hong Kong, or so I'm told**

**(2)- _il più_ _caro _is Italian for 'dearest'**

**Hope you liked, please review, I'll give you oranges and cookies if you do!**


End file.
